A Trapped Love
by Raindra
Summary: Kagome was caught by Naraku but it's not her lucky day. she forget Inuyasha and everything she knew. who will save her? will it be Inuyasha or the demon lord of the west
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Chapter 1

Kagome was standing out of the way as Inuyasha was battling with one of Naraku's puppets. It was getting boring now, since everyone was allowed to fight besides her. She watched as they kept trying to take it down but there was a weird feeling this time. There were jewel shards close by somewhere by her.

"Inuyasha," she said going towards them keeping her back to them. Her eyes darted around the trees looking for any movement. All through the battle field was Naraku's miasma. She looked around seeing her friend fall and Inuyasha tried to make it to her.

Dizziness filled her head as she tried to breath, before fall backward she saw Naraku there holding her up with a devilish of a grin. Her eyes widen as everything was black.

She end up just seeing black her thought worried her. Was her Inuyasha going to save her? What did Naraku want with her? She didn't know how long she was in the blackness but she started to feel her burning lungs breath in air. Clean air!

Her arms and legs felt like bricks. Her eyes opened to look around where she was. It was dark and shadowy. There was a window on the far wall. She turned her head to see nothing. There was no noise besides her breathing and her racing heartbeat.

"Where am I?" She asked out in pain. Her throat was very dry which explained why it hurt to breath. She moved a little to fall off the bed that she was in. She was shocked when she didn't fall onto the wooden floor but into someone's arms.

Her eyes meant the burning fire red of Naraku's. "Awake are we Miko," he laughed seeing her fear. She gasped her hands grabbing her throat. It hurt so much. She would have been crying if she could. Before she could think of anything lips were covering hers and miasma filled her mouth and lungs in no time. Her eyes were clouded.

Naraku laughed after Kagome had been knocked out. He finally will have his pet perfect. In many ways he could think of.

He stood up holding her to his chest and went to his bed room. It was one of the biggest rooms in the castle. There was his bed which he put her in and covered her up so she wouldn't get cold.

"She is a great prize," he said looking at her black hair and milky skin. He could tell that her body was mixing with the miasma now. Her hair was turning into a raven black instead of her normal black. Her skin soon will be pale as the moon instead of its milky color. With one last look at her, he left to deal with the rest.

S S

"I can't believe we let him take Kagome," yelled Sango. She was so pissed. How could she have lost what seemed to be her sister?

"Relax we still have Kikyo," Inuyasha said looking at the dead woman who stood beside him.

"But Kagome is in danger. She's in Naraku's hands don't tell me you don't want to help her," Sango yelled as Miroku and Shippo came from the trees.

"I'm not looking for the look alike of Kikyo. It was her job to stay safe. She too weak to have with us," Inuyasha growled out.

"Oh yea, if that was the damn case you asshole then wouldn't she be dead as the bitch beside you?" Sango said as she went to jump Inuyasha but Miroku grabbed her waist holding her back.

"Kikyo isn't a bitch," Inuyasha yelled glaring at Sango.

"Not as much as her," Kikyo said before turning. "Let's get a move on." Inuyasha nodded and went along.

"Let's get going," Miroku said letting his Sango go.

"Where are we heading?" She asked wiping her eyes before any tears could slip.

"We shall see Lady Kaede," he said as Shippo jumped into Sango's arms. The group was gone and so was there Kagome.

S S

Rin danced around through the camp she was in. Jaken was watching her with a frown on his face. He hoped for so long for her to leave his lord, but never seeing it.

"Where is my lord?" Rin asked looking at Jaken.

"Going to find a village that will take you," he yelled at the girls who just frowned.

"Well maybe he is looking for a village for you to stay," she yelled back in anger. He had said this so many times and it always got to her. Before Jaken could say another word there was Naraku himself between them.

"Rin run," Jaken yelled in worry. If something happened he would be dead. Rin looked up before turning around. She was too late though a woman grabbed her. Before Jaken could move they were gone with Rin. "I'm so dead," he said in fear.

**Raindra: So this is my new story. I hope you like it. And this is a Sess and kag one if anyone is having any doubts. Please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Chapter 2

Kagome rolled over onto her side with a yawn opening her eyes. The room she was in was a beautiful ruby red and black. It was everywhere with the best things. She sat up in a very soft yet firm bed to candles around the room.

"Kagome?" A man's voice was beside her. She turned quickly to see a dark black hair male with milky skin.

"Who's this Kagome?" She asked in confusion.

"That's your name love?" He said kissing her forehead. She blinked and looked at him.

"My name is Kagome?" She loved the way it rang out of her mouth. "What about you?" She asked as he moved her on his lap.

"How could you forget my name love?" He asked sounding hurt.

"Love? Are we together?" She asked confused. She remembered everything except people. Did she even know anyone? Well she had to since she woke up in this guy's bed.

"Yes, my love. I'm your mate to be Naraku," he said with his best charming smile. His fangs showed. "My love, do you know what you are?" He asked in worry.

She looked at him and then to her hand. She had claws and her skin was the color of the moon. "I don't know," she said.

"You my dear are a demon," he said before kissing her. He moved on top of her kissing her lips hard. She looked off, something didn't feel right.

"Naraku dear," she said in a sigh. "Why can't I remember anything?"

He sighed pulling away, "Someone knocked you out in the woods, and I found you there." She frowned if she knew what a demon was able to do shouldn't she be able to protect herself. Her ear then picked up crying. Before Naraku could say anything else Kagome was gone. She went all the way down the hall into a room. There in the corner was a little girl with raven black hair and peach skin. She was crying.

"Why do you cry?" Kagome asked moving her head so it she could see the girl clearly. It was dark lit by one candle close to her and she could hear the girl gasp. She was afraid and human.

"I was taken away from my group," she said as her fear went through the room.

"Don't fear me," Kagome said turning on the light.

The girl's eyes widen. Kagome looked beautiful in her eyes. She had raven hair and bright violet eyes. Her ears were pointed and she had a raven tail that moved around. "What type of demon are you?"

"I don't know," Kagome frowned and sat beside the girl. "What's your name?"

"My name is Rin," she said looking at her. Kagome smirked and moved her tail to tickle the girl. "That tickles," she laughed trying to grab the tail.

"Kagome love, what are you doing?" Naraku asked standing in the door way. Rin fear went through the room once again.

"I was playing," Kagome smiled. "This girl Rin asked a great question that brothers me though," Kagome said.

"Oh and what is that?" Naraku eyed the child that showed a lot of fear towards him.

"She asked what type of demon I am," Kagome said looking at him for an answer.

"Well that is quite easy my love. You're a dark dog demon," he said.

"What wrong Rin?" Kagome asked before hugging the now shaking girl.

"He was the one who kidnapped me," she said hiding half way behind Kagome.

"Is this true Naraku?" Kagome growled looking at him. He rolled his eyes and closed the door locking it. Kagome frowned realizing that he lied to her. What was it she forgot about? "I can't believe it. I trusted you," she yelled knowing his half demon ears would hear.

"Don't worry, I think my lord will come for us," Rin said giving her a small smile.

"I hope so," Kagome sighed.

S S

Jaken followed his lord as they looked. He already had the beating in his life just because he couldn't keep his eyes open for danger. How could he have been so stupid letting Rin be in Naraku's hand?

"Jaken stay here and make camp," Lord Sesshomaru said coldly before disappearing. He felt Naraku a little away and now he was going to kill him for ever threatening Rin. There was no way he was letting her be in his hands.

Rin was like his own daughter. He cared for her. He froze smelling a faded smell of the young Miko that traveled with his half breed brother. What was she doing here? He frowned and followed the smell to an old dark castle. It was a fake to a really one he could tell. Now all he had to do was find his daughter.

S S

Kagome walked back and forth in the room trying to figure out a way to escape. She wanted to find out what she was forgetting?

"Kagome, why don't you use your own powers to leave?" Rin asked watching her.

"I don't know how," Kagome said sadly. She was a weak demon after all. Rin sighed before Kagome looked at the door. "I guess I can try." She wasn't sure it was a good idea though. She put her hands on the door and started to feel something take over.

Her eyes bled black as the door flew into the next wall. "Kagome?" Rin was afraid. She turned to the girl and grabbed her. There was no way she was letting Rin be in a house with Naraku. She found the closes window and jumped out covering Rin from all the glass. Kagome let her go as they touched the ground.

Her heart was beating fast and when she turned around she faced Naraku. "Rin run," she screamed as her eyes came back to violet. It didn't take long for Rin to run in off into the woods.

"This is what you do after I gave you a long life. I took away your damn Miko powers. I turned you full demon," he screamed his claws going through her left shoulder pinning her to the ground.

"I was human?" She said before moaning in pain. Naraku couldn't use his miasma on her now since she was the miasma herself. "Get off me," she hissed trying to knock him off.

"Kagome," he said into her ear. "You are mine." Naraku then fell on her dead. His red eyes were lifeless. She screamed pushing him off her. There was a whole through his chest and blood everywhere. His heart dropped on her lap making her look up to see the lord of the west.

**Raindra: Okay I did this chapter because I was so into writing today. I hope you all love it and thank you for all the great views. I'm hoping this story will go well like my other one "New Found Love." But yea. Thanks and please review until the next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

Chapter 3

Kagome gasped as her eyes widen. She easily could see him as a threat but he was so damn hot. His long silver hair moved gently with the wind. He had the more beautiful amber eyes she has even seen. She just couldn't look away from the western lord.

"Where is Rin?" His dark voice came out deeper than usual. She was too stunned to hear his words. He growled and grabbed her neck snapping her out of her glazed. She shivered and clawed at his hand at her throat. She now could see that his eyes were turning red.

"I ne…ed … air," she gasped out as her sight started to blur.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a girl screamed in horror. Kagome was already gone.

"Rin," he said dropping Kagome's body to the ground. Rin's eyes had tears in them as she ran to Kagome hugging her. Sesshomaru was shocked.

'Wasn't this demon helping Naraku?' he questioned.

**'I thought so,' **his beast darker voice agreed in his head.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned slowly.

"She was helping me escape," Rin said sadly. Sesshomaru sighed, now he knew that he really own the demon woman a debt. With that in mind he bent down and pulled Kagome into his arms and started walking away. "Where are we going?" Rin asked following him.

"We're going back to the castle," he said in his cold emotionless voice.

"What's going to happen to Kagome?" Rin asked whipping the tear off her face. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and back to the demon in his arms.

'Did she just say this is Inuyasha's woman?'

**'Well the demon does look close to her,' **his beast answered.

Sesshomaru looked down confused t Kagome. He would have to find out so answers from the woman.

S S

Inuyasha and Kikyo have been traveling a couple days without any lucky in finding any jewel shards or Naraku himself.

"Are you sure there are no shards?" Inuyasha asked the fifth time in the couple minutes.

"Yes Inuyasha," Kikyo sighed walking beside him.

"At least with Kagome I knew she could feel them," Inuyasha sighed. Kikyo heard and turned to him.

"What was that?" She snapped. "I'm nothing like her."

"I know that my sweet," Inuyasha said kissing her on the check. "If she was close to you then she wouldn't have been caught by Naraku or be de…." Kikyo growled and slapped him across the face.

"So it's my fault I let my guard down by you to only die," she hissed.

"I didn't mean anything like that my sweet," Inuyasha said trying to dig his way out of the mess he got himself into.

"You better have not," she said stomping away.

S S

Sesshomaru and Rin found Jaken and were half way back to Sesshomaru's home. Kagome hasn't even moved.

"Lord Sesshomaru is Kagome okay?" Rin asked with tears.

"Stupid girl, don't brother My Lord with questions," Jaken yelled at her. Rin sighed and just continued.

"We'll set camp here," Sesshomaru said sitting down at a tree putting the demon down beside him. Rin smile and ran to sit down beside Kagome. Jaken on the other hand complain and set up the fire wood and made food.

Soon Jaken, Ah-un, and Rin had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru sat looking around the camp before hearing Kagome's tail move.

'hmm, she a black dog demon.'

**'They die a long time ago,' **his beast said in confusion.

Kagome's eyes opened to see the amber that they closed to. Without even thinking she moved away in fear.

"You have no need to fear me," he said wanting to roll his eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Her voice was filled with fear.

"I own you or saving my ward," he said looking off another direction.

"I did it for her. I should take my leave," she said standing up.

"Where will you go?" Sesshomaru asked hoping to hear Inuyasha. Of this was the Kagome he knew she would go find him.

"I don't know," she said with sadness. This shocked Sesshomaru and not that much did.

"How is it you do not know?" Sesshomaru asked looking right at her now.

"Naraku was the only one who knew me," she said. "All I knew was that I am, or was a human Miko." Sesshomaru could already smell salt from unshed tears. He felt bad knowing that she had no clue who she was.

"Do you even know how to use you demon powers?" He asked emotionless. He had to know if she could even hold her own ground.

"No," she said turning away from his eyes.

**'This might be good for us. She ends up being the only black dog demon around. You know how many demons would kill her? She'll need us and she would be a powerful ally.' **

Sesshomaru had to agree with his demon for once. The black dog demons were as powerful as the white dog demons and more. They were taken down though. No one knew how.

"Kagome stay here," he said.

"I don't want to be a problem," she said taking a step away. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her hand pulling it so she fell right on to his lap. Her eyes went wide.

"You need to be safe," he growled.

"Why would you care?" She asked trying to get out of his hold.

"Because you are going to be in danger," he growled at her snapping his fangs. She looked shock but still tried to move away. Sesshomaru wasn't going to let that happen and pull her tighter to him. He didn't know why but having her close made him feel warm on the inside.

"Why would I be in danger?" Kagome asked still trying to figure out to get away from him.

"You the last black dog demon," he whispered into her ear. She shivered at the warm breath and Sesshomaru smirked.

**Raindra: HI. Sorry if I kept you guys waiting. I like to thank all the favorites and followers. Please review and tell me what you think. I really use peoples ideas and love the help, if someone says it's to quick or slow. so please let me now if I could do something better. Please review until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Before**

"Why would I be in danger?" Kagome asked still trying to figure out to get away from him.

"You the last black dog demon," he whispered into her ear. She shivered at the warm breath and Sesshomaru smirked.

**Now**

Chapter 4

It's been a week and they were at Sesshomaru's castle. Rin had took Kagome everywhere since then. Sesshomaru was busy with all his work to worry about the girls. He still couldn't figure out why he acted so protective over Kagome. She was his brother's woman after all. The girl was strange for a fact. How was it that she looked demon but was a Miko?

There was a knock on the door, and he looked up. "Come in," his ice cold voice said. To his surprise Kagome poked her head through the door.

"Hi My Lord," Kagome said before bowing her head in respected. She was always watching the other girls in the castle do this besides Rin. Hopeful she wasn't wrong. "May I ask a question?" She asked before letting Sesshomaru speak.

"Hmm." She frowned but took that as a okay to talk.

"When will my training start?" She asked looking down at her feet.

"Tomorrow morning," he said returning his eyes back to his work.

"You said that for two days," Kagome sighed before turning to leave.

"Then maybe you should not sleep in," he said not caring how cold and dark his voice went.

"Yes My Lord," she said before leaving.

She felt sad now, he seemed so nice before they got to the castle, and at least he isn't Naraku. She sighed as she walked down the halls. She didn't even notice Jaken and tripped over him.

"You stupid wench," Jaken yelled in anger.

"I didn't see you. I'm very sorry," she said bowing her head. She didn't even have time to move when Jaken went to hit her with his staff, but a hand stopped to staff. She looked up to see Sesshomaru there with a look at could kill. He wasn't happy that she was put in danger in his home. The only reason she was here was to keep her inside.

"Jaken," he said in red entering his eyes.

"My Lord," Kagome said in horror, fear surrounded them. His eyes moved toward her shaky form before she fainted. Something wasn't that right because of the fear. Sesshomaru easily caught her a put her back into her room.

S S

Kagome was pull down into darkness and pain. Last she saw were Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red before darkness overcame her. Soon faces and the people they belonged to join her. One was a silver hair man with white puppy ears and he was with a human with brown eyes filled with hate and black hair. A monk and a demon slayer showed of next with a cat demon. There was a little fox kit to.

She gasped looking at them. There was a girl that walked up to the kit with black hair. Her eyes brown with love, as if they were pure. She then realized that it must have been her with her friends. Is that what Naraku meant when he said he made her.

"Kagome," a voice came out of the darkness. She looked around before spotting Naraku behind her. "I'll be back for you," was all he said before everyone disappeared. Soon she saw another light that was of Rin, Lord Sesshomaru and the annoying Jaken. She remembered everything. How Sesshomaru tried to kill her as a human.

She moved away to face her family from the other side of the well. Tears filled her eyes as she saw her brother and grandfather. Her mother was with two other men. She knew one was Souta's father but the other looked like her.

He had long black hair with a tail just like hers. He skin was perfect reflection of the moon light and his eyes were a deep purple. She knew the claws and pointed ear were on each demon but he looked so close to her. Looking more closely at her mother, she had puppy ears on her head.

She moved away trying to run but it would go away. Who was he?

"Help," she screamed before getting pulled out of the darkness. Her eyes opened to the green room in the castle. She gasped looking around to find no one.

"What did Naraku do to me?" she asked in fear. He said he would be back and she was scared.

'Would he go after the poor girl Rin once again? Maybe I should leave before that happens.' She thought with sadness. She loved the girl but now she could remember everything beside her group and the man that looked like her.

"I'm going to find that fox kit," she said looking at the door. "There is no way I could leave that way," she sighed going toward the windows. She may have been on the highest floor but it didn't mean she was afraid to jump.

'Kagome you are a demon. What is the worst that could happen?' She thought to herself before jumping. Thankful Kagome landed right on her feet and went running to the castle wall. She knew if she went to the gate that she'll never leave.

Her eyes mapped the ground up a head and her ears listened for trouble. She smiled, nothing was going to stop her. Or that is what she thought.

**Raindra: Hmm this looks like a great place to leave it off :) Well I hope you all like my chapter and I like to thank you guys on the amazing reviews. I got amazing tips on what to do and I hope there will be more on the way. what do you guys like to have next? Would you have her get away or Sesshomaru stopping her last second? Or maybe something about Shippo and the others. Please review and tell me what to think? Until the next time have a awesome day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Inuyasha, or his brother Sesshomaru. **

**Before**

'Kagome you are a demon. What is the worst that could happen?' She thought to herself before jumping. Thankful Kagome landed right on her feet and went running to the castle wall. She knew if she went to the gate that she'll never leave.

Her eyes mapped the ground up a head and her ears listened for trouble. She smiled, nothing was going to stop her. Or that is what she thought.

**Now in the story.**

Chapter 5

Kagome was just at the tree before she was pinned to the ground with an angry Inu Lord above her. She froze in fear knowing that she was in huge trouble for this act. He was tightening his grip on her wrist making her whimper in pain.

"That hurts," she said tears felling out of her eyes. "Sesshomaru let me go." He growled as she saw pink on the out part of his eyes.

"What were you doing?" He growled pushing her wrist deeper into the ground. Kagome then looked to see him on top of her and her eyes widen. She tried to push him off of her but there was no way she could free herself.

"I was going to find someone in my memory," her voice broke.

"You're too weak to even leave the castle wall. You wouldn't live a day out there," he growled louder. She frowned, her anger started to rise.

"I use to both for," she pointed out.

"And look who you ended up with. You got tied up with Naraku and turned into a demon," he yelled harshly at her. "You are too weak for anyone to want you around besides Rin." Her heart dropped hearing this. He got off her and saw her run right into the castle tears spilling out of her eyes.

'Why does he have to be so mean? My family would want me and wouldn't the group I was with? Why does he have to get in the way,' Kagome yelled in her head as she fell on her bed in the room given to her.

"Kagome?" Rin's voice came from the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Rin," Kagome tried to stop her tears. She didn't want Rin to see her like this. "I just remember some things like my family."

"Would you like to go see them?" Rin asked running to her with a smile.

"I don't think they will like what I became," Kagome sighed as Rin frowned.

"What had you sad?" Rin asked her eyes looking up pleading for an answer. Kagome frowned there was no way that she was telling Rin that her Sesshomaru had called her weak, and put her down. To think of that she would have felt like that before did she not?

"Rin, am I weak?" Kagome asked looking down at her claws.

"No, you are strong Kagome. You were the one who saved me from Naraku and able to keep me safe," Rin said with a smile. Kagome frowned if that was true then how come she couldn't save herself from Naraku.

"Thanks Rin," Kagome said before walking out of the room. Someone had to know her in this castle besides the lord himself. She walked around before hearing the little imp complaining down the hall. "Jaken," Kagome said as she went to his side.

"Oh, the wench is here," Jaken said as if she was garbage.

"Jak.. Master Jaken," she really needed answers. "May I speak to you? I really want to get so information so I could leave." This of course had got Jaken to smile.

"What information, I'll tell you everything," he smirked already happy to hear about her leaving.

"Well My name is Kagome and I use to be a Miko, but I remember everything except the people I was with. I know there faces but I would like to know a little about, like their names." She explained with her eyes on him carefully.

He smiled with his thought going to how easy it was to get this bitch away from his master and her far away from him. "That is easy, Kagome. You used to follow your love Inuyasha around. He had silver hair," before he could say anything she gasped.

"Gold eyes with puppy ears and a red outfit," she nodded and Jaken smirked. "He was my love?"

"You two were never apart there was his girl, she was dead and still walks this earth stealing the girls lost souls to stay here." Kagome growled she didn't even know who this wench was first on her list to kill.

"What about the fox kit? What about the monk that a woman hits on the face knocking him on the ground?" Kagome asked sitting in front of him interested.

"The fox kit, is your son and the other girl was named Sango. The monk is Miroku," Jaken said with a sigh. "Now you know are you going to find them."

"Yes, I really want to, but I already tried. Lord Sesshomaru said I was too weak," Kagome frowned.

'No. There is no way I'm letting her stay around. I will help her out and then be free from this bitch,' Jaken thought.

"Follow me, I'll show you a way out," he sounded bored.

Her eyes widen and she nodded. "Why are you helping me? In the past you hated me." Jaken's eyes widen as he dragged her to an underground way to leave the castle.

"Well I didn't like how you talk to My Lord," he growled out.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting your lord," Kagome bowed her head. Soon they were at a door ad Jaken unlocked it.

"Here, and you can't come back this way," he said as if he wanted her to die.

"Thank you for your help," she tried to smile before leaving out the door and headed east of the rising sun. She was happy but a part of her wanted to stay at the castle. She shook her head. "I got to leave."

S S

Sesshomaru sat in his study with his head in his head. "Why do I feel bad about yelling at her? I'm Lord Sesshomaru, the one that kills one person as soon as they make a mistake."

**'If that was true, wouldn't Rin and Jaken be dead.'**

Sesshomaru had to give that one to his beast. 'You got a point there.'

**'I always do.'**

'You wish,' Sesshomaru ended and went to go find Kagome.

**Raindra: Hi everyone. I'm sorry this took so long to update. I've been very busy at school and been moving around. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. I love the review, the most of them pointed to Sesshomaru to stop her. Anyone have a clue what will come next. Please review what you think is going to happen? Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru sat in his study with his head in his head. "Why do I feel bad about yelling at her? I'm Lord Sesshomaru, the one that kills one person as soon as they make a mistake."

**'If that was true, wouldn't Rin and Jaken be dead.'**

Sesshomaru had to give that one to his beast. 'You got a point there.'

**'I always do.'**

'You wish,' Sesshomaru ended and went to go find Kagome.

**Now in the story...**

Chapter 6

He looked all over the castle until he got to the underground path way. Her scent was there and this made him ground, no one knew about this beside himself and Jaken. Jaken! He growled at the thought, Kagome was out by herself. She could get herself kill in a snap, what was that imp thinking?

Sesshomaru growled deciding it was best he got Kagome back before finding the imp. He rushed out following her scent catching a bit of fear in seconds. Why would she be afraid?

Soon he caught a stronger scent from her and he knew she was close and made it Far East of his lands. "Let go of me," Kagome's scream filled the air.

"Stupid girl," Sesshomaru growled before going in the clearing to see Kagome pinned to a tree by a bear demon. Kagome was scared and it was read all over her face. Her claws where in clawing the demons hand were not doing a thing to help.

Her eyes caught Sesshomaru unpleased look. The bear demon smiled, "Are you here to watch Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru didn't answer. Was he really going to let this bear do anything to her?

"Help?" Kagome said in fear.

"I don't know. You were the one who left," he said as if he was going to leave her there to die. Kagome froze; she needed help and knew why Sesshomaru had stopped her the first time.

"Please," tears formed into her violet eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked, this was too easy. "Will you come and stay at the castle this time?" He heard her growl at the question. "Have you fun with the girl," he said as he walked away.

"Fine," Kagome's high pitch scream rang the demons ears. The bear demon slapped her across the face with his claws, leaving tiny red lines of blood. Sesshomaru had her free and behind him in seconds. The bear demon on the other hand wasn't that lucky. He was screaming in pain as Sesshomaru let his poison flow into the demons veins. So the poison had killed the bear to drop at the lord's feet.

Kagome jumped hearing the body fall. "Let's get back to the castle," Sesshomaru's voice was cold and sent shiver up her spine.

"Yes my lord," she said getting up to follow him. He looked at her seeing how she limped; her foot must have been hurt at some point. He walked ahead of her going back to the castle thinking of how he will get Jaken talking.

Kagome was in so much pain on her end following Sesshomaru. When she ran into that damn bear it had put its claws right through her left foot clawing it up to the knee. "Is there a reason why I smell a lot of blood?" Sesshomaru turned to look at her when they were closer to the castle.

"I don't know what you mean Lord Sesshomaru," she said bowing her head. She wasn't going to put herself in more trouble today. Before she knew it Sesshomaru had her sitting on a rock and looking at her foot. He was shock that she herself was stand on it.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were in pain?" He growled looking all the way to her knee.

"I… I… I don't want to look weak," she said looking away but Sesshomaru could smell the salt from her tears. A normal human or demon would in pain and not walking for a couple days. Now that he looks at it, making her walk would just help the cut to get dirty and infected. That was the last thing he wanted.

Without another word he picked her up and carried her, the rest of the way. She had curled into him and cried in pain, and he didn't blame her. By the time he got back to the castle with her, she had ready fell asleep or fainted. He took no time with getting her help in the healer wing.

She looked so pale, and not the normal moon pale her skin was. A healer told him that she was fine but would have to stay in bed for a couple days to get her strength and heal her foot. Sesshomaru had no problem with that.

Now he had time to hunt down Jaken, but he was going to make it fun first. He walked down the halls and in no time he ran into the imp.

"Jaken," he said coldly like usual.

"Yes my lord?" Jaken asked bowing to him.

"Where's Kagome?" Sesshomaru held back a smirk seeing the imp pale.

"Kagome?" Jaken questioned. "I haven't seen her." Jaken had decided quickly to lie.

"Well that is too bad. I wanted to ask you how she knew the underground passage," Sesshomaru said before glaring down at Jaken.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I don't see why we have to have the human wench of Inuyasha's here," Jaken said before his neck was under Sesshomaru's foot. Sesshomaru looked at him with a warning look.

"Let Kagome in danger again and you will die," he promised before disappearing.

S S

Kagome opened her eyes to see a light, well an old oil lamp. She looked around to see that she was in a different room now. It was in a deep royal blue and silver. The room that she was in was also bigger than the room she was in the first time.

'This room is beautiful,' she thought with a soft smile. 'I wonder who's room this is.' Her thought ended as soon as she saw Sesshomaru walk in without one care. He looked right at her almost making her heart stop.

"My lord," she said though it really sounded like a question. He didn't even say anything, just looked at her while she sat up. "Is it time for training?" This caught him off guard. How could she ask him about that after being that injured?

"No, you aren't leaving that bed for another two days," he said in a normal tone.

"What? Why?" She hissed swinging her legs over the side of the bed. There was no way she was letting anyone boss her around. Not even the lord himself.

"You are injured," he answered looking around the room.

"So you're saying I'm weak," she growled out of him, watching how he gave her a warning look when he noticed that she was going to get up.

"Lie back down, unless you want to be tied down," he hissed.

"Why fluffy?" She asked watching his anger grow with each time she had talked back.

**Raindra: Hello my dear readers, this has been my longest chapter I have written and I hope you enjoy. please review it what keeps me writing, and since I finished new found love and most of my school work for the rest of the year I would love to write more. **

**lady susi- thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I'm not going to update until I get 5 reviews for this chapter. Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Before**

"So you're saying I'm weak," she growled out of him, watching how he gave her a warning look when he noticed that she was going to get up.

"Lie back down, unless you want to be tied down," he hissed.

"Why fluffy?" She asked watching his anger grow with each time she had talked back.

**now**

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru was pissed. There was no way that she would get up, and he knew she wasn't going to listen. The one thing he did not think he would here was the name Fluffy. "Are you going to answer me Fluffy?" That name again.

Before she knew it he was over her pinning her down. "Don't ever call me that!" He growled his fangs right against her ear. "You will stay in bed for two more days to let your leg heal," he said moving so the she still was pinned but he could see eye to eye with her.

"I'm not going to be stuck here Sesshomaru," she hissed as her raven tail when to help push Sesshomaru off. The only thing she didn't expect was his tail pinning hers down before she had even tried. "Why are you acting so strange? You hated me," Kagome said looking right into his eyes as if they were his soul.

"I never hated you Kagome," he said feeling a strange warm feeling once again. She was doing something, but what? What he just did took her back a second. She remembered him trying to kill her each time she tried to stop him.

"That's a lie," she looked away from his face. He growled and moved her head to look him right in the eyes.

"Tell me Kagome, have I ever hurt you?" He asked looking at her violet eyes.

"You were when I pulled that stupid sword out of the damn bone," she said. "And you were the one who let me get cut on the face!" She tried to move her head to the side.

"I didn't hurt you once, and the last thing was the bear," he growled out at her. She shook in fear of him. He saw the fear in her eyes and frowned. "Kagome, I don't want you hurt again. Stay here and rest for the day," he said before moving off her and turned to walk to the door.

Kagome felt bad when she heard him say he didn't want her hurt again. Something just then made her safe. All her thoughts of the past he never hurt her, but she saw tears with that so called Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru," her voice broke out and he stopped. Did she really want him to stay? He was someone that knew her before, and he wasn't going to hurt her. "Would you stay with me for the day?"

He turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure?" He asked knowing that he could be put back one more day of work for her. She simple nodded and he sat on a chair by the bed. She moved so her legs were straight on the bed but she was also sitting up.

"Sesshomaru, who was Inuyasha," she said softly.

"He is my half-brother; you followed around everywhere since you first showed up in this time. I've seen many people but you must have come from somewhere else with all the strange thing you had," he told her going into his thoughts. She always had short outfits and the bag she would travel around with.

She laughed, "You know, you are right, I didn't come from this time. I remember all the things from my time. It's 500 year from today, or that's what I've been told." This made him shocked. It explained all the thing he saw and looked at for the year.

"Hmm." Kagome watched him carefully.

'You know he is really hot,' she thought to herself as s blush came on her face. 'Kagome you shouldn't be thinking this way. Sesshomaru hates humans,' she told herself trying to not blush.

**'Well you're not human anymore,' **a deep girl's voice said in her head.

"What was that?" She gasped making Sesshomaru get up on to his feet.

"Is something wrong?" He tried so hard not to sound worried.

"I just heard a voice in my head," she sighed. Was she going crazy?

"Oh," he sat down again. "That's your demon self. They usually take over when they want something," he said making her look right at him.

"Has yours ever," she didn't know how to explain it.

"When I was little, but I've trained it to be in my mind only," she said looking around the room. She felt a little annoyed that he made it sound as if it was really easy. He looked at her to see a little pout on her face. Her lips looked so kissable that it made him want to kiss them right off. Without think he got up and his lips did touch her.

Her eyes widen as Sesshomaru kissed her. His lips felt so soft and seemed to fit perfectly with her lips. She closed her eyes melting into the kiss putting her arms around his neck so she could deepen the kiss. Her mouth opened slightly letting Sesshomaru's tongue join hers. It felt so good.

Sesshomaru moved away shocked in what he did. He looked to see Kagome's eyes open with confusion. "I didn't mean to push myself on you." By instead of an answer she pulled closer to lightly kiss his lips.

"Don't worry about it," she said. Sesshomaru smiled as he kissed her lips, not wanting to stop. She was different from the broken human she once was. She didn't want this to end, and he didn't either. Kagome moaned as he moved down to her neck.

"Sesshomaru," she gasped as he licked down her neck. "Please don't stop," her eyes glazed over with lust. He was about to take things to the next step but the door opened. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru stopped and he pushed himself away.

"My lord," Jaken came in and his eyes widen. "You let this wench stay in this room! Don't you know who's room this use to be?" He yelled. Sesshomaru's eyes were already glowing with anger. How dare he talk about Kagome that way?

Before anyone knew it Jaken was being held against the wall trying to get air in. "Lord Sesshomaru, please let him down," Kagome wasn't going to get up because of her leg.

"Be thankful Jaken," he growled as the imp dropped out of his hand. It didn't take long for Jaken to run out of the room.

"You're going to hurt him later," she said with a knowing look.

"Yes," he growled looking at her and she blushed. He was so close to having her and that damn imp walked in. "Kagome," he said getting her to force on him. "Don't ever let anyone talk lowly about you."

She nodded, and knew she still was going to. The rest of the day, Sesshomaru glared at the door hoping for the imp to come in so he could finally end his life.

**Raindra: Hey guys, heres another chapter over 1100 words and that is a lot to me. I hope you like it and have happy holidays. and please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter before**

"You're going to hurt him later," she said with a knowing look.

"Yes," he growled looking at her and she blushed. He was so close to having her and that damn imp walked in. "Kagome," he said getting her to force on him. "Don't ever let anyone talk lowly about you."

She nodded, and knew she still was going to. The rest of the day, Sesshomaru glared at the door hoping for the imp to come in so he could finally end his life.

**Now in the story**

Chapter 8

The next day was pretty much to same. They talked and found out about each other. Sesshomaru also was able to explain how demons and humans show how rich, and powerful by what they were. He told her how the servants in the castle acted except for Jaken since he had his own mind.

"So everyone has to call you Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Indeed not that many people could call me any less," he said. She nodded slowly as if she was deciding to ask a question or not. He didn't seem to one that talks like a normal person.

"What about the ways of the demon? I mean I know that we had better hearing and smell plus all the other things. But how do relationships work out?" She asked thinking about the kiss they shared. She had to know what demons thought and knew it was part of her life now.

"Well that depends on which demon type you are. For one dog demons have more trust in their family and likes staying in smaller groups," he said and Kagome nodded thoughtfully. "What relationship you talk about would be different. Where should I start?" He was amused that Kagome held on his every word as if she would die not hearing one.

"How about demons getting married?" Kagome asked hopefully. He gave it some thought of what she said.

"Kagome, demons don't get married like a normal human. We mate, and it's serious. Mating is when you want to be tied with the other person. For dogs they usually that one mate and they would rather die than take another. Cat demons wouldn't care that much they take and throw away their mates. Some could as well have ten," he explained watching her carefully. She seemed to be trying to keep every word in her mind.

"What does mating mean in dog demons?" She was so excited knowing a bit of her kind now. Maybe she will even learn how to act the way they do.

"Well for a male, they will be staying that they will stay at the mate's side. He will be there to protect her. Keep her in health, love her. It's like saying the male only lives for the demoness. For a female, she would be giving her heart to the male. She will only be his, and would let him protect and honor her. Mostly the female would follow the mate. But some cases she will protect him as he has for her," Sesshomaru got caught up in thinking how it would be if he got mated, but he really never wanted to until now. Kagome seemed way more than a made demon.

"That sounds hard to do. How will I learn all that?" she sighed. Sesshomaru got up and sat on the bed beside her.

"Kagome, I'm here to help you," he said making her heart jump. She frowned and thought of her dream before. Naraku wasn't done with her and there was that strange person that looked a lot like her.

"Sess….. Lord Sesshomaru I had a dream, well it seemed to be a dream," she started. "I saw someone who looked a lot like me but a male. I want to know who it was but, I also heard Naraku at the same time," she went quiet. Fear started to shadow her scent which got to Sesshomaru.

"What did Naraku say?" He asked making her shiver.

"He would be back for me," she was scared. If that was true he could have her to himself again. And what about her friends! She just didn't know anymore.

"You'll be safe here Kagome. I won't let you get hurt," he said getting up and went walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked a little sad that he was going to leave her alone.

"I have business to deal with. I'll come by before dinner," he said before leaving the room.

'Why do I want to be near him? I know he treats me different but doesn't he also treat Rin sweetly? Could I say I have feeling for him? No that's stupid right?' She talked in side her head.

**'It's not that bad, he is a great kisser. He also is very smart,' **her beast said as if it got a bone.

'Can I heal my leg quicker? It would have been so easy if I had my Miko powers,' she thought.

**'Why don't you use your Miko powers then? We still have them.'**

'What?' Kagome yelled at her beast.

**'Just force, can't you feel them?' **Kagome listened and felt them. They blended with her demon powers! But how did they? Wasn't she made to become a demon or was there some demon blood in her all along.

Soon she was able to tap into them enough to heal her leg back to normal. But she was still confused. She was a demon and a Miko? How did that work? She knew her mother was a Miko, and her brother's was human. But her dad was never there.

She got up carefully and walked a few steps trying not to make a noise. No one would have heard her even if they had the best hearing. Now that she knew about her Miko powers, she decided to follow Sesshomaru's scent and find out what was up.

He had gone to his study and was talking to someone. Kagome listened to him carefully not wanting to miss one word.

"I don't care about the followers. I want to know about Naraku," he hissed in anger.

"I would never tell you," a woman's voice said without emotion. "I got to get back to Inuyasha." She said as if Sesshomaru was under her.

"Very well Kikyo," he said, and sound like he just gave up.

She walked out just to see Kagome and Kagome gasped. "Oh, look a slut." There was hate in her eyes. She was he one that was at Inuyasha's side. The woman Jaken told Kagome about.

"I'm no slut," Kagome said back in a growl.

"I like to see how you aren't. You're just a slave," Kikyo said with a laughed that sounded close to death itself. Kagome growled in anger.

'I'll show this bitch her place.'

**'You'd better for you honor as the princess of the eastern lands,' **her beast growled out of nowhere. It wanted out but Kagome controlled it as if it was nothing. There was a power that came out and she had no idea, if she should fear the power or welcome it.

**Raindra: Hi, I wrote most of this on the 25th but I injured my hand, so I don't know when I'll be able to update next, let's hope it won't take that long. I'd like to thank all my reviewer, I love the reviews and some do get me to look back on my work. Just letting you guys know, i'm not perfect at writing and if there is mistakes, I do try and fix them. If anyone knows somebody that would love to help, send me a Pm. Please review until the next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Preview**

'I'll show this bitch her place.'

**'You'd better for you honor as the princess of the eastern lands,' **her beast growled out of nowhere. It wanted out but Kagome controlled it as if it was nothing. There was a power that came out and she had no idea, if she should fear the power or welcome it.

**Now let's see what happens**

Chapter 9

Kagome had Kikyo in seconds, with her hand holding her up to the wall. "I'm no slave," she growled her nails digging into the dirt her fake body was made from. Kikyo didn't know why but the soul or at least the piece she held on to was making her powerless to the demon.

Kagome laughed as Kikyo's Miko powers just absorbed in to her skin. Kikyo was dead and she knew it. "What are you?" she was able to choke out.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Kagome said before taking her teeth and biting into the dead clay neck. Kikyo's head fell on to the ground and the rest of her turned into ash. Sesshomaru had watched the whole thing. She didn't seem to be the same as she was in the room.

"Kagome?" He questioned.

"Oh, god, I'll never get this dead person taste out of my mouth," Kagome said her hands trying to get the taste out of her mouth. There was a blue light that came out of the dust and went into her body. Before she knew it there was pain, and that person. He came in flashes and showed her everything she had forgotten. She remembered her friends, family and most of all her father.

She saw how her mother entered the well with her as a baby. The next second was her getting turned to a human. Her heart melted seeing her father leave them and went back to this era. Wait she was meant to be here all along. Is that why she never felt happy in the world she came from!

Everything came back to her as she shoot up to the living once again. She was back in the room that Sesshomaru had left her in before. He was sitting reading a scroll from the chair.

"Was it all a dream?" she said quietly. Sesshomaru looked up to see her putting her face in her hands.

"What was all a dream?" He asked looking around the room.

"Me killing Kikyo," she almost yelled, feeling like she still can't get the undead out of her mouth.

"No you killed her," he said looking back to the scroll. Kagome bit her lip. Her beast said that she was the princess of the eastern lands. If this was true wouldn't she be able to walk in freely? Without thinking she moved off the bed and moved to the window. "What are you doing?"

"You said I was the last black dog demon, right?" She asked unsure she wanted to know the truth.

"Yes, that is true, the last one disappeared 18 years ago," he said.

"Was he the lord of the east?" her questions seemed to just hurt her to know the answers.

"No one has heard of him in 18 years. People said he just disappeared with his wife and daughter," Sesshomaru answered trying to figure out what got her to ask now. "I was supposed to mate with their daughter." He remembered hearing that the wife and the daughter disappeared and then the lord. How his heart broke.

"Oh, did anyone go looking?" There was no way that her father would die right? She really didn't know him but she wanted to.

"I don't think they did," Sesshomaru said realizing that she was right. She might not be the only black dog demon.

"Oh, could we go and check it out?" She asked turning to look at him excitedly. She was so close of wanting to run, and he gave a bet if he didn't go with her she'd find a way to go anyway.

"We will sent out tomorrow," he said getting up.

"What's wrong with now? Oh, don't tell me your afraid," Kagome said with a little giggle. Sesshomaru hissed and went to show her why to never mess with him. To his shock she had him to the wall. "Aww, look I won," her violet eyes sparkled before she licked his neck running away.

**'So she's going to play it that way,'** his beast growled with lust.

S S

Kagome laughed running out the castle and went hiding in a brush. 'I never thought it would be this fun to bug him. 'She felt different now that she had her soul together once again.

**'We haven't done this for years,' **her beast laughed.

Before Kagome could say another thing she was pinned to the ground with a really pissed Sesshomaru on top of her. She giggled touching his face as he bared his fangs. "You're cute like this," she said moving her lips over to his.

He pulled away to glare at her but something popped into his head.

'She asked about the east, but never about the princess! Why?' He looked at her carefully.

**'She does look a lot like the princess Kagome you were to be mated to,' **his beast pointed out. Sesshomaru looked at her again and smiled. His beast was right; she might have been in a spell until Naraku attacked her.

"Kagome," purred into her ear almost making her hummed in delight.

"Yes?" She asked looking into his perfect amber eyes. He just looked back into her eyes as if he could see her soul.

"What do you remember?" He rubbed his nose on her neck softly sending shiver up her spine.

"Everything," she said before gasping. Sesshomaru licked the shell of her ear. Her eyes where wide and Sesshomaru laughed.

"The princess of the east has been under my half-brother for the last couple of years," he mused watching her eyes dance around. "Something wrong Kagome?" He asked her watching pink slowly appear on her checks.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry, I didn't remember," she said. Her memory wasn't that big but she did remember being with Sesshomaru, it's just the spell still lock thing and confused her. She remembered growing up as a kid into different times.

"It's okay, Kagome," he chuckled amazed that he had his mate to be back in his arms.

"Really even though I was gone for 18 years?" She asked.

"It really just seemed to be nothing for your age," he kissed her check. "Let go to see if your father is really around."

"Okay, but Sesshomaru," she said getting him to look at her. She place a hand on his head. "Nope no fever, so why is the ice cold prince sounding warm?" He growled when he realized what she meant.

"Can't I be nice to my mate to be?" He growled getting her to giggle.

"Yes, just remember I'm not use to it," she said tapping him on the nose. Before any other thought she was up in the sky on Sesshomaru's cloud. "Sess, you could have gave me a warning," she scream holding on to him tight.

"Aww does Kagome not like flying?"

"It's not flying it's a fear of heights!" She said hiding her face into his chest.

**Raindra: Hi everyone, my hand feels better and I decided you should have more. I hope you enjoy this, and it might be going a little fast, if so tell me. I'm not going to post the next chapter without at least five more reviews, until next time:)**

**Thank you for all that has reviewed. **

**MiddNightt: Yes this stuff is getting interesting and hopefully, I'll be bring out more surprises, soon. Thanks for reviewing**

**lady susi: Yup Kagome is the princess, kinda cool. I hope you like this chapter too. Please tell what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes, just remember I'm not use to it," she said tapping him on the nose. Before any other thought she was up in the sky on Sesshomaru's cloud. "Sess, you could have gave me a warning," she scream holding on to him tight.

"Aww does Kagome not like flying?"

"It's not flying it's a fear of heights!" She said hiding her face into his chest.

**now**

Chapter 10

Inuyasha was walking through the forest before feeling the death of his mate, or well his undead mate. He growled at a thought that Kikyo went off to Sesshomaru's castle but never came back. He felt her pain before death because of the mark. Whoever was the cause of her death was going to die but his claws. The only thing he didn't know was that it was Kagome his friend he didn't save.

"Inuyasha," a dark voice came from the shadows.

"Naraku," he growled glaring around the area.

"Inuyasha, don't we half-breeds have to stick together?" Naraku asked coming out of the shadows with his hands up. "I do know who kill poor Kikyo this time," he laughed as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Who?" He growled.

"Let make a deal first," he said watching Inuyasha carefully. "I need the demoness that Sesshomaru took from me. If you get her to me alive I will bring Kikyo alive in a really living body."

Inuyasha looked at him and nodded. "Deal, now who killed Kikyo?"

"The demoness you will bring to me," he laughed before disappearing into the tree.

'Shit, I should never have made that deal. Well I only said alive he didn't say damaged,' Inuyasha smirked and started to track his half-brother.

S S

"Sesshomaru, how long until we get there?" Kagome asked not looking out of his chest.

"We shall stop at the village you use to stay at," he said as they started to decrease.

"In Inuyasha forest?" she asked looking at his face. He nodded. "So I can see my son Shippo and Sango?" She asked getting excited.

"Yes Kagome. We are close as we speak," he answered her as their feet touched the ground. She moved and started moving where she could smell a lot of scents. "Kagome," he called but she was gone. The girl had a mind of her own.

Sesshomaru caught up to her in no time grabbing her around the waist. They were at the trees before the village. "Sesshomaru, I want to see my friends," Kagome whined trying to get free.

"You may, if you stay by me. Don't forget, they know you as a human," he said in her ear before an arrow went past her face. Sesshomaru growled looking right at the old lady the fired the arrow.

"Kaede ," Kagome freaked finding a way to get out of his hold and hugged the old woman. "It's me, Kagome," she sang so happy to see the grandmother figure.

"Kagome," Kaede smiled before hugging her back. "I'm so sorry for scaring you."

"It's alright," Kagome said letting go to only be caught into Sesshomaru's hold once again making her pout. "This isn't fun." She looked at him.

"I don't want you hurt Kagome," he said close to her ear since he only wanted her to hear. A blush came on her face as she ended up closer to the lord of the west.

"Why don't both of you come in to the hut. I'm sure Sango, Shippo and Miroku are worried enough," Kaede said walking off. Sesshomaru walked behind holding Kagome by her hip so she couldn't get a way.

"Sesshomaru you don't have to be protective," she said touching his hand as she looked up into his golden eyes. She could tell that there was no way she would get him to stop.

"Kagome, did you know we were," she put a finger on his lips.

"I was going to be your mate," she kissed his cheek.

"Well now you know I won't want you to disappear again," he said holding her tighter to him. Kaede had gone ahead and was already in her hut. She moved to stop him from going ahead and circle her arms around his neck.

"I said nothing of leaving," she whispered making shiver go up his spine. Before she knew it he had her back into the trees kissing her neck. She moaned showing him her neck more. "Sesshomaru, not yet," she said making him growl. "I want to see me father first."

He nodded and they went to the hut fixing each other's clothes before walking in. The first thing that happened when they entered was Sango attacking her to the floor.

"Kagome," she screamed holding on tight.

"Sango," Kagome hugged back before they got up. Sesshomaru stood at her side. He didn't feel that well being away from Kagome's side and now being around these humans really got to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku bowed his head.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Sango asked before seeing his arm go around Kagome. She was shocked and then she saw Kagome had a tail.

"Mama, you're a demon," Shippo cheered hopping into her arms.

"Yes Shippo," she smiled hold her son to her chest. Sesshomaru looked at her and was so surprized how she was like a mother. Now thinking of it, she was willing to die for Rin to be free. No one in there right mind would do that.

"How did Kagome get into Naraku's hands?" He asked looking at them.

"There was a battle and Kikyo was there. Inuyasha could care about protecting her and she was gone before we could have helped," Sango said looking sadly at Kagome. "He said that we would be better without you."

"That jerk," Kagome hissed putting Shippo down. Before anyone knew what was going on Kagome and Sesshomaru were out the door.

He could see Kagome's eyes flash black and had to get her somewhere way from harming anything. "Kagome?" He said but she was trying to get out of his hold. Her fangs were longer and sharped. "Princess, please calm down," he said using what he called her in the past hoping she would go back to normal.

"Princess," she said looking at him back to normal.

"That's what I use to call you remember?" He was glad that she was herself and the beast gone, though if he sees Inuyasha again; he would gladly rip him into pieces.

**Raindra: Aww thnk you for the reviews, I hope this answered anything. Happy new years to you all. And enjoy.**

**I Love The Stuff I Comment On: Thanks for reviewing, and I love the name. **

**BallerinaG: I don't know when she'll meet Inuyasha, but she met her friends again. Hopeful Inuyasha will have a run in to the couple I the next chapter**

**SillyStephie412: Thank you for you review**

**LoveInTheBattleField: Happy new year back, I hope you enjoy **

**yukihime88: I hope I didn't keep you waiting**

**Well that's all. As before five reviews or no updates, and tell me how i'm doing. I'm still new at this so tips are really helpful. Until next time XD**


End file.
